


【和卡】今天前辈承认他是给了吗

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 有卡卡西x女性角色，大和x女性角色，均为龙套。CP一直是和卡，但卡严重恐同。注意避雷谢谢。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

五代目提到根部时卡卡西没有想太多，直到新任队长走进房间，他才惊讶地抬起头。虽然在心中模拟过很多种见面方式，可都不是现在这样的。他戴着面罩，情绪波动悉藏眼角，再度睁开时只显露寡情的一面，淡淡说，“是你啊。”

对面说：“好久不见。”

好久不见是个过于轻巧的词，轻描淡写就把拖欠的几年一笔抹除。青年换了名字，大和问，身体恢复的怎么样。卡卡西答，还勉强。卡卡西反问，班上学生还好吧，大和就露出一个无奈的笑。旁边的鹤实在听不下去他们干巴巴的对话了，她把苹果放在柜子上，搬来椅子招呼客人落座，主动带起话题。卡卡西伤病未愈，没有多参与，靠在床头听他们天南地北聊了七八分钟。

这时点滴到了底，鹤出门取药，病房里于是就留下两个人。鹤的离开仿佛抽离了他们之间最后一块挡板，显现出大片空白，卡卡西更加没话可说了，他偏过头，望起了窗外的树梢。大和端起桌上没削完的苹果，右手拇指按刀，左手一圈圈旋转，病房里只听见果皮分离的豁豁声。削到一半没头没尾地叹了口气，“您还是和原来一样，不懂得爱惜自己的身体。”

“啊啊，弄成这副样子，要辛苦你照看七班了。”卡卡西头也不回，到这个份上还说客套话就尤其刻薄，“鸣人体内的九尾需要靠木遁压制，三年没见，忍术别都荒废了。”

“三年四个月。”床上的人僵住了身体，大和又重复一遍，“三年零四个月没见了。”

卡卡西说：“你没怎么变呢。”

“但是您……进入新环境，担任上忍，带了学生，身边还有了……其它人。”手上动作停滞，长长一截果皮挂在半空摇摇欲坠，再运刀时吧啦断进垃圾桶。“可您依旧无视自己，为保护别人受伤……您不必这样折腾的，让我觉得您和三年前一样没有进步，前辈。”那个称谓再一次苏醒过来。

“这和你无关吧。”

打断得很强硬，卡卡西转过脑袋，从进门来第一次好好正视青年：“如何带领好第七班，这才是你现在应该关心的问题。暗部的事我并不在意，既然换了新身份，大和你也是，忘了吧。”他把大和两个字咬的很重，这个新名字可没有之前的好念。

对于卡卡西主动挑起往事的行为，大和倒是一副无动于衷的模样。他继续对付手中的苹果，切下薄薄的一片，端在刀背上送过来。卡卡西有些犹豫，倾身叼过果肉。对方忽然借这个姿势伸手撑住墙壁，把难以行动的卡卡西拦在床和身体之间。男人的阴影投射在脸上，卡卡西的脸色也冷下了几分。

“我很后悔。”他听见大和这样说。

“是么，那种游戏，确实有些过头了。”

“不……几年来我一直在思考，那时候我如果强硬一点，直接追上去，结果会不会不一样。”

大和低下头，靠在卡卡西耳边，轻声问他：“所以我也想知道……”

“前辈到底是讨厌呢，还是也在后悔？”

“天藏！”卡卡西伸手揪住男人的衣领，手却在抬起前落回被单，对方借这个空当及时抽身。他在营救风影的任务中体力透支，此刻一旦牵扯肌肉全身就像被车轮碾过，痛的发出一声闷哼。

大和把落在外头的那只手塞回被子里，帮他掖好被角，无视了男人脸上的不情愿，“好了，有伤在身，乱动会加重伤情的。”

一语未了，只见鹤端着药瓶走来。她踮脚更换吊瓶，打断了场上的氛围：“你们怎么这么严肃呀。”于是话题再次对接上了，该客套的继续客套，该看风景的继续转头看风景。这般又磨了不少时间，大和方告辞离去。鹤坐在床边，叮叮咚咚将碗里的苹果切成碎丁，一面好奇询问，“我记得你和他原来关系不错的，在暗部时不是天天呆在一起吗？”卡卡西在暗部任职的时期里找她治疗过几次，自然而然对跟在狐狸身边的猫面留了印象。

当然不错。他们搭档近十年，对彼此的性格和暗面心知肚明。卡卡西半张脸挡在被子里，声音有些瓮声瓮气，“那都是过去的事了。”

包括大和提到的三年前，也都是过去的事了。

三年前的卡卡西刚刚收到调职命令，要他从此摘下面具，担任从学校毕业的下忍们的导师。为此暗部还特地举办了聚会，为队长“狐狸”饯行，许多在任务中不曾露过脸，只知道代号的忍者也前来赴宴。卡卡西没有料到来人会这么多，手肘搭上后辈的肩，说天藏我在暗部的人气意外的高嘛。旁边的猫面闷闷嗯了一声。

饭后他们聚在一起玩牌，惩罚项定成大冒险（在暗部玩不了真心话）。场上尖叫与掌声齐飞，玩的一回比一回激烈。轮到夕颜抽签，指定和10号的天藏接吻。并不算多出格的惩罚，拿到竹签的那一刻夕颜漂亮的脸蛋还是涨成通红，况且对象月光疾风就坐在她身边。

由于之前气氛的影响，人群未能注意到场面已陷入窘境，看见女生握着竹签迟迟不动，起哄声就越来越热烈。那边天藏也被众人推搡着靠近，女生的脸色越发困窘了，旁边的疾风也扯紧了裤腿。就在这时卡卡西顺手抽走夕颜手中的签，挠挠后脑，笑着说刚才算错了牌，输家应该是自己才对。

大伙儿这才反应过来队长的苦心，暗自赞了一回。队长情商又高又能一睹口罩下的真颜，这等好机会使人群重新兴致勃勃了，几个晚辈甚至激动地捂住嘴角。卡卡西捏着签子，从心底生出一股说不清道不明的感觉。

其实他接下这个惩罚时，第一反应并不是想帮夕颜。

他在嘈杂的喊声中摘下口布，看着天藏缓缓凑近的脸，伸来的手臂支在脑袋两边，形成一个很难逃跑，又不可以反悔的姿势。嘴唇吻上对方时卡卡西满脑子的矜持和茫然。他忽然不想亲了。

可是很快地，接触部位传出惊人的热度，几乎把他烫伤。情况比想象的还要严重，脑中发出过载警报，失控般嗡嗡嗡震鸣起来。天藏扶着他的头，手腕贴在耳边，脉搏振动的频率和体内扑通扑通狂跳的心脏一模一样。而就在他大脑宕机的时候对面忽然撬开他的齿关，柔软的舌头闯进口腔。主机瞬间停止运行，发热生烟。那一刻卡卡西觉得自己被什么无形的东西攫住了。

意外发生在眨眼之间，一直到刚刚还放的很开的卡卡西队长猛然把副队推开，力道用的很大，以至谁都没有预料到这份变故。天藏被大力推倒，背部撞在茶几上，哐啷啷摔了一桌子的酒瓶玻璃杯。他挣扎着扶住伸来的手，酒水玻璃碎片都溅在衣服上。天藏不管围在他身边检查的人们，仰起头，眼睛一直盯着卡卡西，脸上是一副不可置信的受伤表情，仿佛周围的慌乱都与他无关。他这幅样子只疼到了卡卡西，卡卡西一阵揪心的疼。

“我没什么事，这个游戏的设计有缺陷，换一个玩法吧。”天藏漫不经心地掸开身前碎屑，不断安慰周围的人。对面也有暗部成员拍拍站在原地的卡卡西：“我说队长，明明讨厌被触|碰就不要乱替别人挑责任嘛，当了上忍后也要把这个毛病改掉啊。”

听到这句话，天藏整个人都愣住了，他眼中的亮光慢慢熄灭，垂下脑袋，接过餐巾平静地整理衬衣。后半段收|敛许多，聚会便变得不温不火。棕发后辈温和地接住抛过来的话题，仿佛没有把这个插曲放在心上。卡卡西则全程心不在焉，眼神不肯与天藏对焦。

不是讨厌。

他在心里反驳。

天藏，不是讨厌啊。

在亲吻的那一刻，从身体内部涌起的，难以启齿却无法自持的热度，以至于他情愿推开对方，甚至根本不敢伸手把天藏拉起来。卡卡西后来一句话也没有和天藏解释，散会后他迅速求见了三代目，逃|难似的，比约定时间还提早一周离开暗部，到学校成为一名上忍。三年来刻意躲着对方，始终没有见面。

甚至鹤向他告白时，他毫不犹豫就答应了。

这是个危险的东西，不应该生发在他们之间。卡卡西凭直觉把它扼进柜子里，封死了开口。现在为村子新生树叶的成长思虑，没事和几个发小散散步，后备处也有了鹤在照应，这样的生活才非常标准，非常的忍者。

他把半张脸埋进被子里。

天藏居然说后悔，开什么玩笑。

TBC.

鹤音同和，作者私心设定，不是代餐。


	2. Chapter 2

新七班的蛇窟之行其实只花了一周不到的时间，但小队任务都做完了，指导老师还在躺医院，这就有点掉面子了。卡卡西才刚恢复到能下床走动，鸣人已经缠着他要求修行新术。卡卡西觉得自己越来越没有威严了。

火影难得给他批了半个月病假。拿到假条的第一天卡卡西便拄着双拐，早早地到医院大厅办完出院手续。他沿着走廊慢慢挪行，冷不防瞥见长椅上忧郁的身影。阿斯玛弓背坐在门外，络腮胡子似乎几天没打理，整个人凭添一股沧桑的气质。卡卡西扶着拐杖在他身边坐下，这人也没理会，垂着脑袋一个劲地叹气。卡卡西看他心神不宁，问：怎么啦。阿斯玛摇头，红身体出问题，持续好长时间了。他忧心不已，本能地从口袋里摸出香烟，看见墙上的禁烟标志，又讪讪地放了回去。卡卡西继续打听红的近况，阿斯玛也反过来询问他的伤情。这时诊室的门开了，见到医生出门，阿斯玛噌地起身，眼睛直勾勾的，盯得对方心里发毛。医生努努嘴，阿斯玛和卡卡西便朝门里头望。

红躺在检查床上，见他们探头探脑，不由微微一笑：“阿斯玛，你当爸爸了。”

猿飞阿斯玛的脸色宛如六月天气，由阴转多云，再慢慢地放晴，突然间拨云见日。他奔到床前，把住红的手不断摩挲，欢喜得话都说不出来，又转身抱住蹒跚前行的卡卡西又蹦又跳，用的力气比凯还大，卡卡西快被发小勒死了。他正要抗议，阿斯玛猛然松开手，抬起衣袖不住擦眼睛，声音一时哽咽。他以捂嘴来控制情绪，接不住的词汇还是撒豆子似的从指缝蹦出来。几个月了？男孩还是女孩？对母亲影响大不大？后来连孩子像爸还是像妈这种问题都问出来了。阿斯玛地骄傲宣布孩子叫未来，一个充满朝气的名字。

红笑着说：“连性别都不知道呢，就把名字取好了。”

“我是这么想的，女孩就和我姓，英气勃勃。男孩就跟你姓，一样漂亮。”

卡卡西有被发小的发言弱智到，竟然一时分不清楚阿斯玛说的是真话还是傻话。（因为两个男的太吵了）因为后续还有检查，医生把他们赶出门外，阿斯玛拖着卡卡西和两根拐杖到天台的吸烟区，掏出烟盒时手都在颤抖，还没点烟又放回了衬衣。“从现在起我决定开始戒烟。”，阿斯玛说的平淡，干脆连最后一根也不抽了。他搭着卡卡西的肩膀，语气里的炫耀成份简直要满溢出来，恨不得让全天下都知道自己妻子有了他们两的孩子。“婚礼都没有太声张，这次要一并请客补回来。”

阿斯玛比划着：“到时候你也带朋友一起来，就是原来经常遇见的，戴猫面具的那个。”你看，幸福的人就是这么不知足，简直像花不完似的，连带着身边的人也一并传染了才好。

“不是天藏，是鹤，医院照顾我的姑娘。”卡卡西及时纠正。

“对对对我记得，上次约会我和红，疾风和夕颜，还有你们一起去吃烤肉，你们两特别拘谨。”

“又记错了，吃饭那次还在暗部，我和天藏。”卡卡西有理由怀疑这个人一心都扎在女友身上了。那天他被发小拉来当僚机，对面疾风和夕颜也拉来了天藏，恰巧在烤肉店碰头，两边都是一男一女一狗的配置，吃饭能不拘谨吗。卡卡西想起当时的天藏年方十八，一头长发在脑后扎成小揪，正是暗部里最水灵的小白菜。他们坐在一块，面对两对唧唧歪歪的情侣，没事可干只能埋头吃菜。卡卡西十指不沾阳春水，看天藏替他夹菜，翻面，把烤得最好的五花肉收下来裹面，生菜包成方方正正的模样送到他碗里。当年那么乖的后辈，现在已经是敢拿刀背怼他的人了。卡卡西非常妈妈心的感慨了一回。

“你不是说鹤吗？哎算了算了，一定要带对象来啊。看见你单身多年，作为朋友我很是心痛。”阿斯玛拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，发出了现充牵线的豪言壮语：“我绝对不会让场上任何一个人落单的！”

他搀扶着卡卡西兴冲冲谋划宴会的事，一转身两人都住了嘴，对方显然也没有料到会在这遇见。团藏身后跟着几名根部成员，大半张脸被绷带蒙住，上下扫了两人一眼，尤其在卡卡西闭着的左眼上停留了一会。

阿斯玛倒不避嫌，直接向对面抛出橄榄枝，结果当然是被拒绝了。猿飞家和志村家是世交，团藏虽（还）然（好）不参加，也给猿飞家后生提供了不少意见。卡卡西托人来医院帮忙搬行李，这回忙着告辞。团藏的眼神在他脸上徘徊，良久开口：“听说你用写轮眼新术受伤了。”

卡卡西摸不准团藏的情报到了哪一步，便淡淡说：“只是使用不熟练，消耗了不少查克拉。”

“你的新术是什么？”团藏用手杖敲敲地面，“写轮眼作为一大利器，村子必须对其有所了解。”

“伤好后我自会向五代目报告，多谢提醒，不劳您费心了。”

话说的不卑不亢，团藏冷哼一声，甩手便走。阿斯玛在背后给哥们竖拇指，你放心好了，我爸在时他就当不上火影，六火就算选你也不会是他，兄弟支持你。

“我对火影没兴趣。”虽然话说的硬了一些，但今天是阿斯玛快乐日，看在发小的面子上，卡卡西决定不记当年团藏的夺眼之仇。

且说团藏这边继续溜达，到了尽头拐角处又点亮一名隐藏角色，这份手气可以去开箱抽卡。说是熟人，其实也不算了。大和抱臂靠墙，见到来人时放下手，礼貌而疏离地叫了一声，“团藏大人。”

团藏直截了当地指出：“你从一开始就在提防佐井。”

他说的是天地桥和大蛇丸碰头的事，大和也坦荡地承认了。这小子之前就披着根部的皮，内里是暗部的骨，现在升任上忍，皮骨皆听凭火影调度。好在根部的舌涡根绝之印一直都在，团藏倒也不怕这小子捣什么乱。他看着面前一手养大的棕发青年，村里唯一的木遁继承人，恨恨想着要不是当年姓旗木的横插一脚，也不至于现在手里少牌，要不是他！这一刻团藏久违地记起旗木家白毛的仇。

卡卡西瞒着纲手和鹤提早溜号。他在医院忍了一周的流食，虽然现在还得拄拐，但得到半个月假期，回家可以随便吃大餐，可以随便撸狗，更重要的是可以看亲热天堂想看多晚看多晚。想到这些整个人都轻松起来，他踌躇满志地推开门，下一秒就被浇了一头冷水。

大和把铺盖叠成直角豆腐块，用力压进箱子里。他直起身，食指挠挠脸：“卡卡西前辈你来啦，行李我都收拾好了。”

卡卡西还没有傻到问“你怎么会知道我偷偷出院”这种问题。他跟着提箱子的大和下楼，到了医院门口，卡卡西打定主意要划清界限。他挥手告别：“就送到这里吧，我已经约了帮手，谢谢你来看我。”

大和正要再一次上楼搬行李，听到这话笑着说：“前辈不用再等，帮忙的人先走了，我送你回去。”

走了几步他又想起了什么，回头对僵在原地的卡卡西补充道：“箱子上的小纸袋里是买的伴手礼，你趁热吃。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

干嘛这么大反应，他又没欠天藏的钱。就算在暗部白嫖过几次午饭，那也是天藏自愿掏腰包。确认这一点后卡卡西便放开手，心安理得地交给大和照管。他家的布置没怎么变过，再加上大和原先就熟，哪件东西放在哪处记得清清楚楚。大和关上柜门，转身见卡卡西拄着个拐跟在后头，又帮不上什么忙，一半劝一半硬搀着他到客厅休息，中途顺手从书架上取了一本亲热天堂。

是签售会上的特辑版，也是卡卡西个人很喜欢的一册。比起正传直奔主题更倾向于打擦边球，半遮半撩，调动无边遐想。明面上拇指捏着封面递来，接过书时封皮底下食指与中指不经意间触碰到一起，若即若离地擦过，比一缕轻烟淡不了多少。卡卡西用书遮住半张脸，烟笼心头久久不散，才看一会儿就开始走神，从书脊上方暗暗观察忙碌的青年。他顺着线条描摹，剪影渐渐和记忆中的轮廓叠合。多年前出任务时的无眠夜晚，他也是这样侧身描画的。如今后辈已然长开，眉眼越发端明周正了，干净的脸面偏生了一双藏得住心事的猫眼，以至卡卡西的注意力没能从其上挪开。直到大和整完行李，抬手擦擦额角。大和的视线就是在这时转向了沙发，卡卡西被撞了个措手不及，立刻把脸埋回书上。接着他感觉身边的沙发凹陷下去，毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来：“前辈在干什么？”

“看小说。”

“说谎。”暖棕色的眸子里掩饰不住笑，“你从一开始就没有翻过书呢。”

大和伸出手指在眼前晃了晃，卡卡西顺势接过。“你别这么玩。”他单手拢书，也不掩饰了。比起看书显然人更有吸引力，就像摊铺上的展览品，盯得久了自然会想摸一摸，这也是人之常情呀。所以卡卡西这个摸一摸，就成了一件光明正大的，挺正当的行为。

大和任由自己被揩豆腐，看卡卡西一根指头一根指头地摊平手心，细细划着掌纹。木遁使用者长期一半控制土系查克拉，一半控制水系查克拉，现在手心虽无汗，握在手里却隐有凉润感，似从林间漫开沆砀山雾，骨脊则让人想到绵延起伏的山峦。卡卡西自诩看待后辈的眼光是纯粹的，发乎美而止乎情，殊不知联想从诞生伊始便是以情维系，卡卡西并没有意识到其中潜藏的危险性。

当局者迷，旁观者心里看得门儿清。大和等了他三年，三年里他不知道反省了多少次，这次有备而来，还是会不由心怵。他在病房里对卡卡西说后悔，也是出自真心。卡卡西现在能这么玩他的手，身为一名异性恋的直男显然很不及格。只是他还拿不准前辈的心思，虽然前辈自己也未必拿准了。大和实在被三年前那场意外吓怕了，出手都再三斟酌。

他暗自里提防着，不动声色地捧起卡卡西的手腕。看似随意的动作却令对方迅速绷紧了身体。卡卡西双目半敛，依旧是一副没睡醒的样子，眼里的戒备多过亲近。双方都在试探，都在斡旋，克制的同时，暗潮涌动。

卡卡西屏住了呼吸。

手被送到唇边，指尖尚悬半空到却首先酥麻起来，薄薄一层披在皮肤上。卡卡西以为自己会颤抖，可是他没有；会像三年前一样再次推开面前的人，可是身体也没有这样做。两股视线对峙，愿望皆暴露在白日之下，指尖眼看就要碰到嘴唇。就在这千钧一发的时刻，黑眼瞳忽然偏开了。

最后一刻的松动——仅仅只是一刻。卡卡西灰心地闭上眼，明白他已经输了。

也没有。

无事发生。卡卡西转回视线，正巧看见大和望着他，嘴唇微微嗫嚅。手指离的很近，有气息若有若无地拂过指尖，又清清白白放回膝盖上。卡卡西心下讶然，他真以为最后一刻就要亲上了，双手交叠着盖住了手指，指尖犹在烫着。

为什么不愿意接受呢。

大和把这句询问咽回肚子。他蔫不拉几地坐在一边，越想越沮丧，因而没有注意到前辈的异样。

卡卡西想他的身体应该没有恢复，要不然怎么会发起烧来了。意图要欲盖才弥彰，气息再微弱也足够皱起涟漪。包括适时响起的门铃声，两人心照不宣地放开了手。起身时卡卡西往下扯了扯袖子，身心有些飘忽，到大门恰巧荡漾完最后一层余波。鹤把包提在身前，笑吟吟的：“好啊，还没痊愈就溜号了，医院里就这么呆不住？”

卡卡西赶紧请进门，不会承认见到鹤时他竟然是心虚的。他们走进客厅，大和早主动迎上来了，一口一个鹤学姐叫的亲切。他接过鹤手上的药袋子，满面春风地问好，哪里看得到半点失落的影子？卡卡西心想大和都不虚，他心虚还真没意思。这样底气足起来，少不得扔掉拐杖上演一出医学奇迹。

“我好多了，你看，这几步路走的没问题。”

“得了，你的伤我还不清楚。不信问问大和，谁都知道你爱逞强。”

鹤朝大和一扬首，对方非常给面子地点头附和，简直不能再同意。

她把一罐罐药瓶放进抽屉，又分拣出包好的一盒，“这盒药专门开给你应急用，放医疗箱里，按纸条写的医嘱服用。这段时间禁止使用忍术哦。”

“也就是说除了不能战斗外，像通灵术这样的普通忍术还是可、”

“别讨价还价，能用体术已经很宽大了，你的身体还得养半个月呢。纲手大人可不是随随便便会给人批假的人啊。”

鹤这么说着，站在椅子上，踮脚去够搁在储物柜顶端的医疗箱。药箱放在角落深处，努力伸了好几次手也没够着。卡卡西在背后站了一会，有些过意不去。“要不我扶着你吧。”

他问得客气，得到允许后小心翼翼搭上鹤的腰，护住每一次震颤。这时他感觉到来自背后的强烈视线，如芒在背，几乎把他身上盯出洞来。卡卡西不由回过头，身后什么也没有。从这个方向望到客厅，天藏双膝并拢，很乖顺地坐在沙发上，正翻看他遗留的小黄书。卡卡西收起心里的疑惑，继续扶住鹤。可能是在医院关久了，才一惊一乍的。

阿斯玛还是没请村里大把年纪的长辈们，餐厅订在他们常去的那家。奈何鹤不得空闲，卡卡西也乐意自己去。他们俩确立关系不到半年，彼此都图个省事，相处一直淡而轻松。卡卡西身边尽是斯红这种学前班就好上的，疾风和夕颜这对遮遮掩掩害羞得不行的，还有阿凯这种不知恋爱为何物的反面教材。他的朋友没能给他竖起好的榜样，错认为和鹤这种关系就叫做恋爱了。

屋内的情形不太对劲。来往客人出双入对，卡卡西一个人站在中央，好不萧瑟。平常这种情况往往是情侣刷存在感，现在人人配了对，他反而成了全场最瞩目的人。卡卡西没想到阿斯玛这么小题大做，真敢把鬼点子落实了。他不知道这种联谊性质的聚会广受欢迎，全村少男少女云集而响应。

场上还有一位从始至终都吸引眼球的人存在。阿凯隔了十几米就挥手冲过来：“我—永—远—的—对—手—卡—卡—西—！你—终—于—出—院—了——！！！”（猛扑）

在珍爱身体和珍惜生命之间卡卡西果断选择了后者。也来不及看清他的手势，只听“扑”地散开白烟，男人张手抱住了木椅，真身则忽然闪现在背后。（卡卡西对砂隐村回木叶的骑人旅程心有余悸，一次奔波起码让他多昏了三天）阿凯并不介意好友的唐突之举，卡卡西能躲开他的袭击（袭击？），说明身体恢复的不错。他笑嘻嘻搂着卡卡西，和阿斯玛一左一右把人挟持到主桌右方，坐到两个大老爷们中间。

主人公人脉甚广，村子里还有火之国的人都来了不少。但身边有了阿凯的陪伴，狗扎在一起确实不那么突出了。发小们照顾他受伤初愈，搭讪和凑热闹的都代替挡了回去。卡卡西乐得作壁上观，看他们玩的热烈，自己只端着酒杯慢慢地啜。

左手边空了一会儿。阿斯玛回来时带来两位新客。虽然见过但你们可能不认识，这是暗部的甲，木叶新晋上忍大和队长。

银发男人闻声抬头，却见大和的臂弯中挽着一双纤纤素手。女生相貌可人，倚在后辈身边甜甜笑道，我是来自【根】的未羊。

卡卡西猛地呛了一口酒。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

*注意：本章有大和x女性角色的极亲密行为

“最好收一收哦、脸上的表情。”

相比于大大咧咧的凯，卡卡西的坐姿收敛多了。虽然如此，从桌边堆积的空酒瓶就能看出这个人的内心活动不一般。卡卡西脊背微驼，杯口和伸来的瓶颈轻轻一碰，干了半杯。他坐在沙发角落，看现场玩的挺疯。准爸爸阿斯玛全程输个不停，整个人给灌得不省人事，晕乎乎斜在主座上。主人缺席打压不了热腾腾的气氛，反而成了不喝趴不罢休的典型教材。面前人声喧嚣，卡卡西脑子里却不合时宜地闪过饭桌时的影像。他接受了上忍大和的“初次介绍”，一个坐在桌子这头，一个坐在桌子那头，仿佛谁也不认识谁。卡卡西低头专注于品尝菜肴，偶尔抬头接住朋友抛来的话题。大和的注意力全程都在未羊身上，每上一道菜必定赶着起身，帮忙端碗盛汤，送到手里时又贴脸叽叽咕咕笑闹一会儿。卡卡西抿了口酒，对面的殷勤举动和女孩脸上的笑，他都当作没看到。

“面色这么难看，莫不是遇上了烦心事，不用保留都朝我尽情倾诉吧——”阿凯臂膀大张，就差把“free hug”印在连体衣胸前了。他举止夸张也是有自己的考量，阿凯担心发小身体刚刚恢复又给闷坏了，拽着他的胳膊往人堆里拖，卡卡西连忙谢绝：阿斯玛还需要人看着。他拗不过凯，提议玩点温和的。

这两人之间的较量无穷无尽，从小学猜拳到比拼S级任务数量，业已演变成聚会上的传统节目，此时这种阵势只不过是冰山一角——“温和的比赛”：茶几上两堆空杯工工整整垒成塔形，拔开瓶塞从塔尖灌下去，骨碌碌倒了满桌的酒。凯摘下至高点的玻璃杯，一仰头，酒到杯空，而后相当豪迈地倒扣在桌面上，他连一刻空闲也不曾有，马上端起下一杯。右边则略显无味，卡卡西普通饮完，也杯口朝下搁着，仿佛刚刚喝下去的只是杯白水，气势上逊色一大截。沙发上喝趴下的瘫了不少，见这阵仗，也稀稀拉拉地鼓噪几句。借这个换杯的间隙，卡卡西心不在焉地瞥向大厅，闪烁灯光照耀出紧贴的两人，影子旁若无人般交叠在一起，远远的不曾向这边看过。他把杯口重重盖在茶几上，再伸手时摸了个空，这时才真正起了兴。迈特凯惊异于发小今天干劲满满的事实，起开瓶盖直接对瓶吹。

事实，事实是对旗木上忍的酒精较量从来不是势均力敌，只有实力碾压。赛程赛到一半，结果已然昭彰。作为场上唯一一个还能维持坐姿的活人，卡卡西面不改色，支着肩撑起阿凯的脑袋。迈特凯犹抱着半瓶酒，酒瓶夹在两腿中间，迷迷糊糊的只知道嘟哝胡话了。粗眉师徒个性相似，酒品却走向了两个极端，这情况要是换成洛克李，发起酒疯来三四个人都拦不住，凯喝醉了，说什么都乖乖照做。歪脖子的睡姿醒来得落枕，卡卡西好心拍醒他，凯便调大音量：我永远的对手卡卡阿卡西你这么青青春焕发，再来！手还没举起又掉回大腿上。

他让凯倚住靠背，顺手把夹在腿间的酒瓶抽出来。失去依靠之物的凯往旁边挪了挪，无意识搂住了阿斯玛的毛茸茸的脑袋，打个酒嗝，抱在怀里又睡死过去。两个壮汉相互依偎，真的是非常诡异的场面。

卡卡西只好默默坐在中间，充当一圈醉鬼的守护神。他自斟自饮，目光放到不远处的客厅，兴致依旧的人都跑去蹦迪。望着望着，眼睛不由自主就飘到了舞池边缘的两个人身上。

天藏扶着未羊的后腰，女子身姿小巧，纤细的骨骼只手就能包裹住，水样的附着在天藏身上，显露出天生一段风流体态。卡卡西一眼看出是根部特别训练组出身的老手，于无声无息间便可引导青年的举止。天藏俯下身，眉眼里温柔又极尽耐心，未羊则攀住青年的脖颈亲切交谈，大概是被天藏的话逗乐了，嫣然展开一抹笑颜。

果然还是女性比较好吧。

卡卡西目视翻涌起伏的舞池，没有注意到酒瓶的商标被指甲抠花了。

这时碟片换了一张，细密旋律中，带几点躁动因子，藏半分撩动心思。伴随音乐渐渐趋于紧凑，气氛也随之推向高潮，有人步调张扬地弄舞，在厅堂中央开辟一隅惊艳空地，赢来满堂喝彩。喧嚣中未羊和大和也深受影响，鼻尖擦碰又欲擒故纵地错开，距离逐步接近，最终微微歪开头，脸颊贴合在一起。

乐曲一转攻势，影子交缠摇乱，在韵律的脉动中漾化为一潭春水，急躁的鼓点催化所有热情。比这还过分的拼酒卡卡西也喝过，现在他却觉得有些醉了。

他饧起眼眸，眼前的景象越发的热烈，放肆，由含蓄苞芽翩然怒放。大和俯身搂紧未羊的腰，开始有力而激烈的亲吻，同样收到了女生的积极回应。目睹此等春景，卡卡西暗暗捏紧了瓶颈，手背上青筋凸出。他正闷闷不乐，猛然一个激灵惊回了神。又来了，好似触电般的感觉，和那天在客厅感受到的目光一模一样。卡卡西抬起头，这个角度能把青年的表情看得清清楚楚。大和刻意偏转了脸颊，隔着大半个舞池，那双猫眼直直盯着他。

是天藏。

天藏在看他。

一边搂着羊的腰，一边不遗余力的进攻，随着音乐深深吻下去。视线穿越重重叠叠的人影，将卡卡西牢牢锁定在沙发上。

四目相交的瞬间，身体里的细胞开始攒动叫嚣。卡卡西口干舌燥，却只能被钉在原地无法移动，任由大和详尽地观察他。大和胆子这么大，一部分也是因为未羊闭上了眼睛。视觉消失后，行动全靠肢体的本能，媚骨掩藏在极度纯情之下，因此显得尤其致命。这个女孩看起来小小的，用点力握住仿佛会碎，技巧却纯熟，引发出棕发青年的种种情态，而这些强烈的情绪最终都袭向了远处的旗木卡卡西。

大和的眼睛足够直白和真诚，却仿佛要将他解构。

卡卡西喉头滚动，作出吞咽的动作。酒杯抵在唇上，冰凉的酒精浇进胃里，只是助长了体内的火势。天藏在他心上放了把火，火舌炙烧着理智的弦，就如步步攀升的背景音乐一样，发出裂帛般的强音。

杯中的酒已经空了，张扬的视线却不曾放松。目光穿透杯底厚厚的玻璃，因折射原因显现出梦寐的一面，光线变幻莫测，下唇异物压触的感觉变得无比清晰，就仿佛是……贴在天藏的嘴唇。

他会小心翼翼地啃噬他的唇瓣，会欲拒还迎的逗引，但好胜心作祟，彼此互不相让……接着他撬开他的齿关，唇舌交缠，津液争渡，气势上你来我往，旗鼓相当，一直吻到耗光肺部所有空气才肯停下，就是这样，一定得这样……但他永远不会闭着眼，他要尽力的张开，睁得大大的，把青年脸上的神情都看仔细了，看进眼里，从眉眼到细纹，每一个细节都纤毫毕现，一丁点感情都不会漏过！所有的爱慕和所有的自私，全部、都只属于他一个人。

卡卡西被自己的想法吓了一跳。

音乐从最高点掉落，而大和的眼神不曾动摇，这时站在厅堂中央的男女抱腰转了个旋儿，突兀截断了光线的传播路径。好似脱缰野马撞上栏杆，反弹回来的力道冲击了神经中枢。大和被猛地打断，此时此刻，舞曲落幕。

他和未羊几乎同时放开了搂住对方的手，这个长时间的深吻让两个人脸上都红扑扑的。可大和顾不上这些，他扶稳还有些短气的未羊，绅士的安慰话还没说出口，脑袋却立即转向了另一边——

穿越纷纷人影，追寻至偏僻一角。杯盘狼藉的沙发上，座位已然空了。

TBC.

这章抄了gay片《SKAM》S3的眼交片段，原作这段可蛊了，笔力远远不及

未羊妹子其实是亲友团成员x


	5. Chapter 5

卡卡西掬起凉水往脸上扑了扑，他撑住洗漱台，盯着镜子里那张湿漉漉的脸，被打湿的碎发黏在脸侧，颊边还残留些许红晕。

太狼狈了，他不得不丢下同学离场。大和的视线过于张扬，再呆下去连他也要犯错，旗木卡卡西自认是一个理智的人，所以对于非理智的东西向来警惕。那么最直接的，右键点击放进回收站，眼不见心为净。

但事实证明心也不是想净就能净的，卡卡西在洗手间平复了好一会，刚出门，迎面碰上来人。大和奇怪地问：“你喝醉了，还是发烧？”

卡卡西有个缺点，一是他长得白，二可能是脸部血液流动比较旺盛，导致他从小就比旁人更容易显脸红。他洗了把脸，这时没戴面罩，脸上细节全藏不住。

“没有。”卡卡西继续往前走。

“那为什么躲着我？”

话里听出了委屈的意思。始作俑者居然觉得委屈，卡卡西转过身：“谁躲着你了。”

“自作多情也要有个限度。”

“我也以为自己想多了啊……”大和叹了口气，“我和未羊在一起，本不关前辈的事。可是前辈，仅仅我和女人接吻就到了让你必须离席的地步吗？”

卡卡西皱眉：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道，”大和反客为主，上前一步。

“卡卡西前辈在我亲别人的时候，在被我盯着的时候，身体也跟着起反应了吧？”

面前的人在逼近，卡卡西欲向后退，可背后是墙，没有退路。他给堵在墙边，大和的手搭上了胳膊，手指微凉，却足以使体内没有灭尽的火星复燃。由于是第二次，甚至比第一次还要灼人。

“你放手，亲完别人后，又要来亲我了吗？”说完后卡卡西立刻意识到味道不对，及时改口补救，但酸意传到大和耳朵里，却像甜的。

“……她是叫未羊吧。”卡卡西试图压住在身上作乱的手，“你这样做考没考虑过人家的感受……喂！”

“前辈说出这种话才好笑，你对鹤小姐做得到问心无愧吗。”

拿女孩子当挡箭牌没意思，大和决定身体力行让这个人认清现实。带着凉意的手指在皮肤上游走，卡卡西整个人都给撩上火来了，弓起腰背，开口气息都是乱的。

“天藏！我警告你现在停下，敢用木遁就把你扔出去。”

他从来没考虑过使用木遁，但既然都这么说了，大和把这句话自动理解为除木遁外什么都做可以的意思。

“停下、嗯……”

手继续向下探，解开对方的裤链，环住柱身摩挲，果然感受到男人的颤抖。

“所以……前辈还不把我扔出去吗？”

手上动作没停，甚至还有加快的趋势，卡卡西卸了力，背部贴着墙，倚住面前的人才没让自己滑到地上。他扒住大和的肩膀，刻意压抑的声音都无遗漏的传进后辈耳中。

因为卡卡西无可奈何地意识到，大和说的都是真的。

他起反应了。

但这边也不好受。手掌触及之处一片湿热，耳边是前辈隐忍的低吟，大和的额角氤出汗水。他抵上卡卡西的额头，四目相交，呼吸之间都是热气腾腾的，眼神忽然又软下来，“您还没有意识到吗……明明就是我对前辈做了过分的事情，可为什么不推开呢？”

“卡卡西前辈、果然、是在后悔吧？”

突然提起三年前的事情，卡卡西抬头刚说半个我字，手指马上扯住了大和的衣袖，越扯越紧，顾不上其它。

“呃！天藏……哈、别碰……”

身体不断受到刺激，手指因为迅猛的快感而失力松开，再度紧紧攥住，就是下不定决心往外推。

“慢点……慢、等等，不、不能在这里……！”

青年侍弄的技巧算不上好，可每次带来的感觉都足以致命。他闭上眼，把对方的衣服扯出一团皱褶……不行！就要到了……在这个地方，在天藏手上！

“等下、天、…咿……”

“你们在干什么？”

突如其来的打断，好似平地起惊雷，两人都吓僵住了。尤其是正当紧要关头间的卡卡西身体猛地打颤，脚下一软，咚地栽进后辈怀里。前惊后乍的把大和魂都撞出来，即刻撑住墙，将男人遮在自己和墙形成的阴影间。但这样的姿势还是有够奇怪的，他搂着臊进他肩头的前辈，转头看向男人：“诶诶……凯桑！你也是去厕所哒！”

为什么要用也字啊！怎么想两个男的也不会用这种姿势去洗手间，当是痛〇期结伴上厕所的女子高中生吗！

凯扶住下巴，疑惑地歪歪头：“大和？你抱着的是……卡卡西？他怎么了？”

大和吞吞吐吐：“卡卡西前辈那个……对，前辈他喝醉了！”

迈特凯在沙发上困到一半想起赌约，挣扎着来洗手间吐了一趟，人也清醒了些。他本打算回来继续拼酒，一听原来卡卡西也醉了相当来劲，看来比赛尚未知胜负。凯不免意气风发起来，喝高的人就容易意气风发。他走近大和：“那他现在感觉怎么样？是否有回桌再战的可能？”

等等等等——等一下！阿凯——！！！不要过来！！！卡卡西不用想都知道自己脸上肯定红了一大片，裤链没拉火没消，东西还硬邦邦的拄着，简直羞愤欲死。于是更加往大和怀里钻，借由后辈的身体挡住自己通红的脸，而且手现在还卡在不可描述的地方没法抽出了，这样说很不厚道但阿凯对不起你出现的太不及时了速速离开！

“卡卡西你听得到我说话吗，你这样扯着大和会把他箍死的，卡卡西！”

大和说话已经不利索了：“呃…凯、桑，你先走、现在前辈抱着我不放，过一会、、就会松开了……”

“天啊，他醉的好厉害！”凯抚掌惊呼（还是喝高了），撸起袖子就要把大和从白毛的手臂束缚里解救出来。大和关心则乱：“凯桑…你还是快走吧，我会把前辈背回去的……”

背卡这事熟，和扛米一个道理嘛。凯说：“他比你重，我来吧，我可以单手扛起来哦。”

不行，那样的话〇〇不就怼到胸口了吗！

“……或者你抬上半身我抬下半身。”

不可以！绝对不行——！！！姿势完全没法想象。

卡卡西羞耻到连想死的心都有了，好巧不巧凯拨开大和的胳膊，真准备出手抬人。脑子超负荷运转，两道声音同时响起：

“阿凯/凯桑你等等这时候不方便咿呀呀呀呀呀——”

砰！

白烟弥漫，待视野开阔，只见大和怀里搂着一截木桩，和凯大眼对小眼互相瞪了半晌。

“……他走了？”

“嗯。”大和低下头，默默把木桩垛到墙角。

凯关怀备至：“要不要去追……大和？你看起来也不太好？还是回去休息吧。”

大和拨开凯搭在肩头的手，笑一下：“不用在意，是我一厢情愿，做了过分的事。”

“真的没问题吗，你刚刚的表情跟要哭似的……”

替身到屋外的卡卡西蹲在树上，快速整理好仪容。他划破手指，召唤出通灵兽。霎时间，一只小型巴哥出现在面前。

帕克惊异地盯着男人，脱口而出：“卡卡西，你发春了！”

卡卡西因为这句话忽然松开手，被捧在半空的狗狗吧唧摔在树杈上。

“说什么呢，刚刚喝了酒……我脸上很明显吗？”

帕克抬起鼻子嗅嗅，事情就猜出了六七分。他用一种一言难尽的眼神打量着卡卡西，看得男人心里发怵。

说起来确实到了那种年纪呢……帕克的目光添了几分慈爱。有什么可遮遮掩掩的，朔茂你儿子不至于变成大龄处男吧，不至于吧不至于吧？帕克装模作样地甩甩脑袋，看破不说破：“脸色很正常（你加油），建议回桌继续（不要停下来）。”

但卡卡西心意已决。他召帕克来是有活派的，嘱咐道：沙发上躺尸的一群人，你帮我照看照看，醒了就告诉他们卡卡西头晕先离场了。

等爱犬走远他才靠上树干。卡卡西伸手拍拍脸颊，再用手心贴住。

好烫。

TBC.


End file.
